


you're the only friend i need

by starkovs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Post-Movie(s), Slow Build, a little bit of angst but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkovs/pseuds/starkovs
Summary: Peter and Michelle build a bridge.“I can come over and help you, if you want?” Michelle offers, gulping a little bit. Peter’s eyes gleam at the offer.“You would do that?”“Yeah Peter, we’re… friends.” It comes out sounding a little rocky, mostly because putting that same label in the same sentence as Peter makes her nervous. The shock of her confession wears off quickly once Peter rapidly starts expressing his gratitude.





	you're the only friend i need

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote over a weekend while I was in a bit of a daze and I couldn't stop thinking about these two. It's my first time writing them and I'm still getting a grasp on these characters, but I really hope you enjoy this interpretation of them thus far. Leave some kudos and some comments and I will love you forever.
> 
> (Also, I had a lot of fun writing Ned's bits.)

It started with a pack of flash cards.

Michelle walks into Decathlon practice immediately ready to get to work. It’s only been a few days since Liz left New York City and she’s been instated as captain. As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, Michelle’s stomach flip-flops just a little bit when she steps into the practice room. Today is her first official time leading the practice. Last night, she had prepared a whole series of flash cards for each member to practice with; it’s something that took hours for her to get through. 

See, everyone praised the ground Liz walked on—especially Peter—and somehow Michelle has to manage to fill her shoes. 

She’s the first one to arrive at practice, so she starts to prep by laying out the tables. Abe comes next and helps her move some things around, then she starts to place the pack of flash cards for each member. The rest of the team members slowly start to file in, up until Flash arrives. She waits a few more minutes before Ned nudges her.

“I don’t think that Peter is coming today. Something to do with the whole Stark internship,” he whispers. Michelle sits up straight.

“Oh?” she asks, pressing her lips. Ned nods his head, shifting his eyes back to the flash cards in front of him. “Whatever.” She shoves Peter’s note cards back into her pocket, picking up the piece of paper with the practice’s agenda.

Everything goes smoothly for the most part. Everyone answers the questions with 95% accuracy (save the 5% for Flash) and they wrap up with promises to study over the weekend. As everyone files out, Michelle gets a brief rush of frustration over Peter’s absence again, but reminds herself that she doesn’t care. 

Except, on her walk home, it’s bothering her even more. Peter always pulled this shit with Liz, even missing their big competition in D.C. He’d probably pull this again and again on her. He might be at the next practice, but then miss the one after that. And Michelle decides that she really doesn't want to have to deal with that for this term.

So, she scurries further into Queens, passing her favorite food truck without a thought. As she marches up the stairs, she briefly questions what she’s doing, wondering if this is something really worth caring about. Either way, her feet march over to one of the apartment doors and she politely knocks.

Michelle hears quiet footsteps pad over to the door and figures someone is probably eyeing her through the peephole. Seconds later, the door flings open, revealing a middle-aged woman with some of the most beautiful hair Michelle has ever seen. After seeing the flared pants, she knows immediately it’s Peter’s aunt, May.

“Are you here to see Peter?” May asks, leaning on her left leg. Michelle nods her head. She wants to give some verbal response, especially after an inquisitive brow from May, but the words are all jumbled up in her throat. There's the small instinct that rises in her to turn around and go home, but now that she's been spotted by May, there's no turning back. “Come on in. Michelle, right?” Michelle nods her head. “I think Peter’s in his room, but if not, he should be back soon. “You’re more than welcome to just hang out until then if so.” 

“Uh, thanks.” Michelle checks Peter’s room. The door is still open, but no Peter is inside. So, she plops back at the small kitchen table and asks May if she can have a cup of water. She knows she’s going to be sitting for a while. 

In the next thirty minutes, Michelle and May get to know each other fairly well. They talk about what college Michelle is looking into (Oxford and Yale), what she’s planning on studying (a double major in English literature and biology — May really likes that answer), and their favorite book releases in the past year (“What Happened” by Hillary Clinton dominates most of the conversation). She thinks May actually likes her a lot since she’s smiling throughout the conversation, which surprises Michelle a bit. She’s never been the charismatic one. Michelle decides already the two of them are friends. (At least, May is already better than 60% of the people on the Decathlon team. Peter being included in that 60%.)

They’re still talking when Peter propels himself out of his bedroom door, finishing putting on a white, long-sleeved t-shirt. His eyes widen just a teensy bit when he sees Michelle in his kitchen, but whatever surprise he felt quickly vanishes from his face.

“Hey Aunt May,” Peter greets. Then, though not rudely, “Michelle, w-what are you doing here?”

Michelle pulls out the packet of his notecards from her backpack. “You missed practice today,” she fills in. “I made notecards for everyone to study this weekend and I wanted to drop yours off. Also, we need to talk about the team.” Peter’s eyes dart over to May, who is eyeing him in turn.

“I’m going to go work on some things,” she states, excusing herself from the table. Once she’s gone, Peter turns his gaze back to Michelle.

“Listen Peter, I know I said I don’t care, but you need to come to practice. I know you’re one of the smartest guys on the team and you have this whole Spider-Man business–“

At that Peter jolts and practically falls out of his seat. Stammering, he says, “W-what are you talking about?”

Michelle flashes him a look and continues on, “All I’m saying is that you can keep doing whatever you’re doing, but we need you at practice. Or if there’s some big emergency, at least send me a text saying you can’t make it. You have my number. That’s better than just sitting around and letting Ned tell me some bullshit about the Stark internship.” She scrunches her eyebrows together. “Peter, are you even listening to me?”

Throughout the whole dialogue Peter’s been staring at the tile on his floor, probably contemplating his life. Michelle doesn’t have the time for him to dissociate, she wants to get this over with and leave.

Peter sits back up straight and nods his head. “Michelle, I’m not Spider-Man. I don’t know what you’re talking about–”

Michelle rolls her eyes and slings her backpack over her shoulder. “Please Peter, you’re the worst at lying. _And_ keeping secrets. Tell your aunt thanks. Study over the weekend.” She heads towards the door. Peter is still sitting at the table, completely dumbfounded.

She leaves the apartment pleased. As she walks back to her apartment, she gets the notification on her phone. It’s from a group chat that it looks like Peter initiated between herself, Ned, and him.

**_Peter Parker: new member on our team, i guess?_ **

**_Ned Leeds: Dude wtf??_ **

***

That next Monday as she’s leaving for school, she’s surprised to see Peter waiting outside of her door for her. He has something wrapped up in his hand, as well as a to-go cup belonging to something warm.

“Hey Peter, what are you doing here?” Her twin brother and sister scurry out of her apartment next, yelling and teasing each other.

“I thought I’d walk you to school.” At that, her siblings pause and look up at Michelle.

“Michelle has a boyfriend, Michelle has a boyfriend,” they chant. Peter and Michelle both blush before she starts scolding them.

“Isa and Andrew cut it!” They’re still giggling as Michelle responds. “I have to drop off my siblings at their school.”

“That’s fine.” Peter stops leaning against the wall. “I brought you tea and a scone. I didn’t know what you would like best, I just kind of guessed and figured you’d like raspberry and earl grey. Uh, if you don’t like it I can get you something else though.” Michelle takes the offering, but eyes Peter with suspicion. 

“Thanks loser.” She takes a bite out of her scone and sighs in bliss. She skipped out on breakfast this morning, but this compensates for that by miles.

As they walk Michelle’s siblings to school, they start drilling Peter with questions over how he knows Michelle and if he really is her boyfriend. He blushes and stammers a lot, but answers every question while insisting that _no_ he is not dating her. As he answers the questions, Michelle can’t stop thinking about how nice his red sweater looks on him and wishes that he would wear the color more often. She then shakes the thought out of her mind, eating more of her scone. Even that gets her on more of an internal tangent about Peter, how nice it was of him to pick something up and walk with her to school.

But before she can get on another thought process about the boy walking with her, they arrive at her siblings’ elementary school. She walks them up the front, right up until they’re through the doors. Michelle calls out, “Don’t do something dumb!” They giggle and scurry into their school. She turns back to Peter. 

“So, the _real_ reason you walked me to school today?” she quips, taking another sip of her earl grey tea.

“Please don’t tell anyone what you know,” he requests. “Only you, Ned, and Aunt May know.” A little part of her internally sighs at his admittance. She should’ve known better to think even for a second that it was purely out of thoughtfulness.

“And the capitalist, who apparently you are really good friends with.” She takes another sip of her tea. Peter rolls his eyes at the name for Tony Stark, but still lets out a small smile. “Peter if I was going to tell someone, I would have said it months ago when I found out.”

He stops. “You’ve known for months?!” Michelle raises an eyebrow and keeps walking.

“You and Ned aren’t exactly covert operatives here.” He matches her pace again.

“At least tell me how you found out.” She rolls her eyes, tossing the wrapper of her scone in a garbage disposal bin.

“First of all, I sit with you at lunch almost every day, so I sometimes can hear what you and Ned spend the period whispering about. Second, we have four classes together. Not to mention, in D.C. you disappeared and Spandex appears even though he’s only been sighted in New York City. Third, you ‘knowing’—” she air quotes, “Spider-Man. Fourth, the fact that you left Homecoming the same night that Spider-Man had a major appearance. It wasn’t hard to figure out.” He thought about it. 

“So, maybe Ned and I aren’t the best at keeping things quiet,” he admits sheepishly.

“You practiced this weekend right?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” He tries to give a convincing smile and thumbs up. She lets out a sigh.

“Just go over the notecards in between classes.” She tries to bite her tongue, but the words just spill out, “You’ll be fine.” With that, she leaves his side, a slight flush on her cheeks, and heads over to her English class.

***

Throughout the day, nothing really happens. There’s no messages in their new group chat and Michelle still keeps her distance from them during lunch. Peter comes to practice that afternoon and they all drill, improving their accuracy up to 97%. (The 3% of course still being saved for Flash.)

Except the next morning, she’s heading out of the door with her siblings, only to find Peter leaning against the wall. He doesn’t have any scones or tea this time, simply his signature sheepish smile is etched on his face.

“Oooh,” her siblings tease again and Michelle rolls her eyes.

“What are you doing here again?” she asks, already starting to walk down the stairs of her apartment building.

“I thought you could just use someone else to walk with you. You know, so you’re not walking by yourself all the time.” She narrows her eyes at him.

“I don’t need anyone to walk with me.” Peter nods his head.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt does it?” She tightens her lips, but doesn’t complain. Besides, her siblings seem to really like Peter for whatever reason. Instead of asking him more invasive questions about his friendship with Michelle, they ask him invasive questions about school and whether he’s been to a high school party before. He still blushes throughout it and glances over at her every now and then for support. Michelle snickers throughout it instead, but eventually tells Isa and Andrew to lay off on him.

Once they drop off her siblings at the elementary school, they start walking to Midtown together.

“You know Peter, don’t feel pressured to be my friend just because you don’t want me to tell your secret. I’m not going to tell anyone.” Peter blinks. 

“Is that why you think I’m walking with you?” She flashes him a look. 

“Why else would you be?” He frowns. 

“I liked walking with you yesterday.” Her cheek flush and she looks away from him. She fiddles with her fingers, her accusation ringing in her head as the guilt starts to seep in again. Peter doesn’t seem to mind though, since he changes the topic to the upcoming English paper that’s due in a week and how stressed he is while trying to write it. 

“I can come over and help you, if you want?” Michelle offers, gulping a little bit. Peter’s eyes gleam at the offer.

“You would do that?”

“Yeah Peter, we’re… friends.” It comes out sounding a little rocky, mostly because putting that same label in the same sentence as Peter makes her nervous. The shock of her confession wears off quickly once Peter rapidly starts expressing his gratitude.

In English that day, her brain keeps drifting off to that word — “friends.” Or maybe, if she’s being entirely honest, less of the word and more of the person she’s currently associating with it. She feels her heart perform a small somersault as she remembers Peter’s words, “ _I liked walking with you yesterday._ ”

So that day, instead of sitting afar, she gets the courage to plop right in front of Ned and Peter at lunch. Peter smiles when she sits with them while Ned just stares at her, furrowing his brow then shrugging.

“So, are we going to have like a name now?” Ned finally asks after a few minutes of silence. “Because I have a few ideas I would like to throw in as a suggestion.” Peter blinks.

“Ned, what are you talking about?” he asks.

“Every single superhero group has a name. Like you know, the Avengers?” Ned explains lowly. “We need one.”

Michelle twirls her tea bag in the water. “Except Peter is the only superhero out of all three of us.”

“Actually Michelle, I happen to be the guy-in-the-chair,” Ned corrects. Michelle scoffs.

“We are not giving ourselves a name,” Peter insists.

“But how are people going to take us seriously?” Ned protests.

“They won’t need to because no one is supposed to even know that this is a thing!” Peter exclaims. Ned narrows his eyes.

“I’m not the one who told MJ. I’m the one handling the consequences of your actions.” Ned holds up his finger accusingly at Peter and his face in a tight scowl. Peter flinches back, his eyes wide. Michelle absorbs the sight before her and breaks out in a fit of cackles. It’s one of the first times she’s ever laughed in front of them, so Ned and Peter immediately snap out of their trance and slowly join her amusement. After another thirty seconds of laughing, Michelle calms herself enough to let out a grin instead.

“You know Ned,” Peter starts, his eyes sparkling as he glances over at Michelle, “why don’t you tell us your options?” Ned’s eyes grow with excitement, as he starts listing the names he’d been thinking of. Michelle giggles as he goes through the list and she’s delighted to see Peter’s eyes repeatedly meeting hers throughout the conversation. They don’t settle on a name yet, but Ned vows to brainstorm more overnight and text them his suggestions. 

When the bell rings, Michelle and Ned start walking to chemistry together, while Peter uses the restroom. 

“So what special skills do you have? Any combat, computer skills, stuff like that?” Michelle stares at him. “Because I’d be willing to share my guy-in-the-chair role with you if it came down to that, just so you know.” 

She thinks it might be one of the most heartfelt statements that Ned has ever said. 

She decides to play along. “I can be the person who checks on his health,” she offers. “Like Caitlyn in the Flash.” Ned beams. 

“Dude, you watch the Flash?!” Michelle nods her head. 

“Mostly for Cisco and Iris,” she admits, “but I like it.” 

“I’ve told Peter so many times to watch it, but he keeps saying he’s too busy for that and I don’t understand why. It’s good source material for him, you know? But hey, I know you’re usually on your own for chemistry groups, but you should join mine and Peter’s today so we can talk about it.” 

Michelle meets his eyes. He seems sincere enough. So, she accepts.

And like that, it’s established. All three of them are friends now. No one questions it. 

***

The next day runs by smoothly enough. The same goes for the day after that. Slowly, they start to settle into a bit of routine. Peter picks her and her siblings up from her apartment, they drop off her siblings at school, walk to school together, eat lunch together, and then go to Decathlon practice together after school. Usually after practice, they part ways. Peter goes off to do whatever Spidey business is in session while Michelle walks home by herself, although usually she’s on the phone with Ned the whole way to her apartment.

Months pass by of the same routine, until December rolls around. They’re all stressed out about finals season, but Peter is mostly stressed about his upcoming paper for English, so Michelle offered to come over to help him out. This is one of their smaller routines. Most of the time whenever there’s an essay in English, even if it’s a relatively small one, Peter will call her asking for help. It’s a standard that they set within the beginning stages of their friendship. Secretly, Michelle hopes that he’s not asking her over because he genuinely needs help, but instead because he wants to see her.

When she walks up to his apartment, Peter is the one to open the door this time, since Aunt May is out picking up carry out for all three of them. She’s taken aback slightly by his disheveled hair and her mind drifts off, wondering if this is somewhat close to what he looks like when he rolls out of bed in the morning. She immediately snaps out of that thought, stepping into his home.

They settle in his living room, both sitting on the couch. There’s a safe enough distance between the two of them, although Peter could easily stretch and be touching her. She tries her best to not think about the idea of Peter’s arm over her shoulder and focuses on working through his paper. He wrote a rough draft already and although it’s not terrible, she can tell he doesn’t have a clear grasp on what he’s trying to say. Their lit circles picked the same book for English this month, so she also read “Our Town” for their paper and understands all of his points. Peter starts to slowly lean towards her, checking on her progress throughout the paper. His presence looming over her shoulder starts to make her fingers shake a bit, but she focuses on the words typed out on the page.

She clears her throat at the end and states, “I think all you need to do is find examples to strengthen it, because although your thesis is a little bit broad, it is strong start. I think if you included those specific examples within your thesis, your entire paper would be set.” Her voice croaks a little bit through her statement, but miraculously, Peter doesn’t seem to notice. (Although, he probably does and is simply choosing not to comment on it.)

With that, they start to go through the play again to strengthen the paper. With their collaboration, Peter is able to finish the paper within about twenty minutes. They go through a quick read through a final time, fixing only some minimal grammar errors. By the time they’re done, May walks through the front door of the apartment carrying two bags full of carry out. Peter immediately leaps across the room, helping her pull out the food and set it out.

Michelle plops at the kitchen table, thanking May for providing the food as she starts to serve herself some rice. She starts placing some rice on Peter’s plate as well as he pours her a glass of water. May and Michelle talk about their latest reads, while Peter stays quiet throughout most of the conversation. Michelle contemplates asking why he's so quiet, but decides to let him have his moment.

When he walks her out that evening, she asks, "What were you thinking about during dinner?" anyway. It’s been tugging at her brain.

They pause in front of his apartment building. The moon is especially bright tonight, its light illuminating the street just enough for Michelle to see the glimmer she adores about Peter’s eyes. He studies her for a second and her brain runs through all the options of what he could say. She yearns for him to simply say, “You,” but that’s only the type of material that can happen in stories.

“I was thinking about ‘Our Town’ again,” Peter answers, leaning against the brick wall of the building. “And thinking about how life sometimes goes by so quickly, especially when you’re this part time super hero, and you don’t get as much time to just sit down with the people you care about and just get to _be_ with them.” He scratches at the nape of his neck, his eyes still centered on Michelle. “When you were sitting there, just talking to May about books, your whole face lit up and your eyes were sparkling. You almost looked like you did that one day at the table when Ned wanted us to start brainstorming our team name.” She bites her lip as he speaks, her eyes brimming with some emotion that neither of them really understand. “I don’t know, I just— I think that’s one of those moments I’m going to want to treasure forever. Just you in Aunt May’s apartment, eating takeout while you two grow excited over novels. Or even now, when it’s just the two of us and the streetlamps are making your hair glow and you look like some angel in the middle of New York City.”

The statement tugs at her heart, but she can’t even begin to respond. All of her vocal chords are all tied together and so instead, she looks at him, hoping her eyes can convey everything she’s wanting to say in that moment but can’t.

She finally speaks though, instead saying, “Thanks tiger.” She doesn’t know why she just called him that, but as soon as it rolls off her tongue, it sounds right. Peter laughs at the new nickname, but he doesn’t protest it in any way.

***

**_Ned Leeds has changed the title of your group chat to “The Legion of Equity.”_ **

**_MJ: Not bad Leeds._ **

**_Peter Parker: this isn’t a thing!!_ **

***

She’s walking home after a group study session, when she sees a flash of red floating above her. Sure enough, it’s Spider-Man, swinging along the New York City skyline. She snaps a picture of him captioning it, “At least say hi next time,” and texts it to him. While she’s going up her stairs, she gets a response.

 ** _Peter: open your window_**

She reads the message again and practically springs inside her room, locking the door behind her. Then she quietly opens her window, shivering at the gust of cold air that leaks into the room. Peter drops down from above, wearing his Spider-Man get up. His butt looks super nice in the spandex, but she quickly lets that thought leave her mind. He dives into the room, somersaulting onto her floor and she rolls her eyes at how much of a show-off he is. As soon as he’s in, he shoots a web, shutting the window and shooting another to pull down her blinds.

“You know I was literally standing right here?” she points out, only a step away from the window. He takes off his mask and throws it on her bed, grinning.

“Didn’t you just text me like five minutes ago about saying hi? Where’s my greeting at, MJ?”

“Oh so is that why you came all this way?” she teases. “Just because you wanted to say hi.” He takes a step toward her, tilting his head. 

“Maybe,” is all he states. His eyes are transfixed on her. He’s making all these butterflies stir in her stomach, but she keeps her gaze on him even though she’s pretty sure her cheeks are heating up. The mood of the room suddenly feels more serious, but she tries to keep her hands from shaking as he finally stops right in front of her, his eyes flickering down to her lips.

This time she’s the one to step forward, her hands moving up to rest on his collar bone. She’s surprised they’re not shaking and by the fact that her eyes never waver from his. Her eyes shut as Peter’s face inches forward, until gently his lips catch hers. They hold for a few seconds before she’s the one to detach. Her eyes moving from his lips back up onto his. 

“I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to do that,” she confesses, running her finger along his collar. She sees him gulp. 

“If it weren’t from a pep talk from Ned, I don’t think I ever would have. I still can’t believe I did.”

Gaining confidence, she states, “Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot.”

Michelle jolts awake to the sound of her alarm. She touches her lips, reminiscing over her dream and sighing. She steps out of bed, grabbing a hair tie from atop her dresser and throwing her hair up into a ponytail. Before she steps into the shower, she gets a text. 

**_Peter Parker: won’t be at your house this morning, can’t make it to school today. i’m so sorry_ **

Her eyebrow lifts.

**_MJ: You ok?_ **

**_Peter Parker: yea i’m fine_ **

**_MJ: Is it a cold?_ **

**_Peter Parker: i think so_ **

She rolls her eyes, knowing instantaneously it’s not a cold. Nonetheless, she gets in the shower, rinsing off all the sweat from tossing and turning overnight. When she’s done getting ready and walks out of the door with Isa and Andrew, they immediately start asking where Peter is. 

“He’s sick today,” Michelle says, placing one headphone in her ear. The twins frown. 

“What with?” Isa asks. Michelle shrugs. “Are you going to go see him?” She shrugs again. 

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” Andrew questions. Michelle scoffs. 

“Peter isn’t my boyfriend.” Andrew and Isa flash each other a look, then switch the conversation to New Girl. Michelle is pretty sure they’re not allowed to start watching that show yet, but she shrugs it off.

During her English class that morning, her minds drifts back to Peter and in turn, her dream from last night. She plays with her lips, recalling the imaginary kiss, but drops it as she recalls her current reality. She doesn’t like Peter. At least, she doesn’t _think_ so. 

During her World History class, she texts him again. 

**_MJ: Feeling better?_ **

By lunch, she’s still waiting for a response. 

Ned chews happily on his carrots while the buzz of the cafeteria surrounds them. Of course, Peter’s usual spot is empty and the table is comfortably quiet. She stirs her tea bag in the hot water while her brain runs through all the possibilities of what’s going on.

“What’s wrong?” Ned asks. Michelle lifts her eyes up to meet his. 

“Nothing. Why would you think something’s wrong?” 

Ned takes another bite of his carrot, chewing and swallowing before answering, “Well usually when you stir the tea bag around, something’s bothering you.” Michelle squints. “Like the first day you sat with us you did it too.” 

She stops stirring the tea bag. “Well, I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong.” Ned raises an eyebrow, but picks up the cue.

She checks her phone again, waiting to see if Peter has texted her back, but sighs when she still sees zero notifications from him. 

***

The next morning she steps out, waiting to see Peter lean against the wall, but he’s still not there. She checks her phone as she walks Isa and Andrew to school with no texts from Peter.

Throughout the day she stirs her tea bag into her mug and she can tell Ned is tempted to talk to her about it, except every single time he’s about to open his mouth, he shuts it immediately. 

She decides to pick up Peter’s homework and pay him a visit after school. Admittedly, she’s looking for an excuse to go see him. She goes to her chemistry teacher after school, asking for an additional review packet for the final. 

“Did you lose yours?” she asks, pulling out one from the basket. Michelle shakes her head. 

“No actually, it’s for Peter.” 

“Parker?” the teacher asks. “Oh, doll, he already took the final early. He got to go on another excursion with Mr. Stark for that big scholarship he got. He didn’t tell you?” Michelle steps back. At once, it all makes sense; his absence, his dodgy texts, and Ned’s silence on the subject. 

“I must have forgotten. Sorry to bother you,” she replies, her tone terse. An understanding look passes the teacher’s face, but Michelle leaves the classroom before she says anything. She takes her phone and starts typing out a message. 

**_MJ: How’s the big event with Mr. Stark?_ **

**_Peter Parker: ??_ **

She decides to leave him on read, starting the walk back to her apartment. Her phone buzzes again, but this time it’s a text from Ned. 

**_Ned Leeds: ROAST HIM MJ!!!_ **

***

Peter doesn’t come home until the day after winter break starts. She finds out through Ned, who sends her an unprompted text saying that he’s going to stop by this afternoon if she wants to come with. She declines the invitation, but Ned knocks at her door at 2 p.m. anyway and they head over.

May is the one to answer the door. Her hair is up on a top bun and she’s clad in sweat pants instead of her usual bell bottoms and shirt. That’s when Michelle knows it’s bad. 

“Hey MJ, hey Ned,” May greets. “He just woke up. He’ll be happy to see you both.” She widens the door and the two step inside. “He’s just in his room. I’m about to make some grilled cheese if you guys want to stay for lunch. It’s the only thing that I can actually make.” They both accept the invitation, then head towards Peter’s doorway. 

Ned pushes the door open slowly. As soon as he sees Peter, he beams.

“Hey buddy!” he exclaims. Michelle hangs back, stepping slowly through the threshold. It’s the first time she’s actually been in his room within his apartment. All the other times, they’ve hung out in his living room or at his kitchen table. Surprisingly, it's not messy. It's not necessarily tidy either, but all his trinkets and clothes all have a sense of organization to them regardless.

Ned steps back, letting Peter into her view. He’s laying in bed, sporting an awful black eye with some cuts that are starting to heal across his arms. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

“Hey MJ,” he greets timidly. Michelle holds up her hand for a quick wave. His eyes move away from hers immediately. He clears his throat and then says to Ned, “What did I miss?”

“Finals were shit," Ned waves off. "Uh, other than that not much. But dude, Sally came in the other day and made all of us at the Decathlon this really good cake. That's really the only thing that you missed." Peter’s eyes flicker over to Michelle. She stays silent, still hanging back by the door way.

Michelle clears her throat and asks, “So where were you?” 

Peter’s eyes meet Ned’s for a second, then they focus back on Michelle. Wincing, he scoots back in his bed. “A mission with the Avengers. And these guys from space. They called themselves—” his face scrunches up, “—the Guardians?” He waves it off. “There was this big, space guy who basically wanted to take over the Universe. And yeah, we just all stopped him.” Peter then folds back part of the blanket, peeling up part of the white shirt he’s wearing. “Uh, I got hit pretty bad out there though.” Right below his rib cage a large white patch covers his skin. There’s a splotch of red coming through it and Michelle feels her heart drop in her chest. “It should be fixed though by tomorrow. Half of my injuries were healed by this morning. I just have to wait for the big one and a few more.” Michelle nods her head, her eyes flickering over his form again. It’s the most broke she thinks she’s ever had to see him and her stomach churns at the thought of it all. 

_He shouldn’t have to do this. He’s only sixteen._ She bites her tongue when she almost says the words out loud. 

They stay for about an hour longer, mostly listening to Peter avoid talking about his time abroad. This ranges from finals, until they get caught in another ten minute conversation of Ned listing off different team names the three of them had. (From the way he rapidly moves his hands, Michelle can tell that he is genuinely frustrated that they don’t have a proper name for themselves yet and it makes her crack a smile.) They all act like everything is still exactly the same as it was before he left, though Michelle knows that whatever lays underneath that blood soaked white patch changed Peter. He just doesn’t want to admit it. 

When May finishes making the grilled cheese sandwiches, she brings it into the room for all of them. Michelle thanks her, plopping on the floor while she eats. Ned briefly excuses himself to use the restroom, leaving just Michelle and Peter in the room. 

It’s uncomfortably silent for a moment. 

Finally, Peter says, “MJ, I’m sorry.” She shakes her head. 

“Peter, it’s— It’s nothing.” 

“I know I disappointed you.”

“You didn’t.” She lets out a big sigh. “I’m just— I’m glad you’re _okay_.”

Ned and her walk back to her apartment afterwards. Her mind keeps drifting back to the way Peter's form seemed so defeated lying in his bed like that and it hits her all at once. 

“Michelle, are you okay?” Ned asks, coming to a halt. She nods her head, slightly sniffling. But as she nods, she feels a tear fall down her cheek. Her vision starts blurring more and at once, all the feelings she held in while sitting in Peter’s bedroom spill out. She racks out a sob, holding her hand over her mouth as tears leak freely down her face. 

Ned hesitates and asks, “Do you uh… need a hug?” She shakes her head, sniffling, but Ned steps forward and wraps his arms around her. She weeps freely in his shoulder. 

“Sorry, this is so embarrassing.” She sniffles, steps away, and wipes at her eyes. 

Ned doesn’t say anything after that and Michelle appreciates it. They walk the rest of the way comfortably silent. Right as she’s about to step into her apartment, Ned finally speaks.

“It’s okay to tell him, you know.” MJ pauses at her doorway. “I mean, he missed you too. It wouldn’t be weird.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Michelle denies, but she can’t get away with hiding anything from Ned at this point. She has to give him more credit, he’s more attentive than she makes him out to be. 

“Maybe text him or something? Go see him tomorrow?” Michelle shrugs. 

“Maybe.”

***

On New Year’s Eve, Michelle goes over to Betty Brant’s house for her party. She arrives right at 11:26 p.m., since she only really cares enough to be there for the countdown. She greets Betty, then heads to the kitchen because Ned snapchatted her a photo of strawberries that she’d been craving on the ride over. 

She’s leaning against the counter, chewing on a strawberry when Peter approaches her. It’s the first time she’s seen him since that day in his bedroom. Truth be told, she’d been avoiding him a little bit these past few days, so when he slid next to her, she gulped. 

“Wasn’t sure if you were coming,” he says. Michelle shrugs. 

“Almost didn’t. These things are kind of lame. I’m surprised you’re here.” He frowns.

“Why?” 

“Don’t you usually have some business you have to handle at this time of day? Especially on New Year’s?” He slouches, but maintains eye contact.

“I’m letting myself take a break again for tonight.” She eyes Flash DJing at the front of the room. 

“Not sure this is the best way to relax,” she jokes. “Where’s Ned?” Her eyes start to scan the room for him. He’s on the second level, talking to a girl that sits in the second row of her history class. Michelle doesn’t know her name, but she recognizes her immediately, mostly because she has a cute blog she runs about feminism and current events.

“Yeah, he’s with Lisette over there,” Peter says, nodding over to the girl. Michelle raises an eyebrow appraisingly, glancing back over at Ned on the balcony.

"Good for Ned."

Only the sound of chewing fills their silence. 

Until finally Peter asks, “Wanna go for a walk?” 

Michelle raises an eyebrow. “How long of a walk?” 

“Long enough so we don’t have to be in the room for that awkward moment where everyone kisses each other at midnight.” She scrunches up her nose.

“Ugh.” 

“Is that a yes?” Peter asks, already stepping towards the door. 

“Oh yeah,” she replies, following shortly behind him. 

She swings on her coat as they step out into the cold winter air. She lets out a brief huff, her air creating a cloud in the late night. Peter follows her pace as they start to walk down the block of Betty’s street. It starts off with an uncomfortable silence, at least, for Michelle. Peter’s face seems totally oblivious to the obstacle Michelle feels between the two of them. She opens her mouth to say something, but then promptly shuts her mouth and shoves her hands in her pockets.

It’s silent until Peter asks, “Are we good?” 

They stop right next to a curb.

She knows exactly what he means and with the look he’s giving her, she knows it’s time to cut the bullshit. 

“You lied to me.” She meant to be firm about it, but somehow this hurt and vulnerability tangles into her voice. Peter’s eyes widen, tinged with sympathy. She starts toying with her fingers as she continues. “I get that I’m not Ned, but I thought I mattered enough to you to be at least be someone. Someone who knows about like, well big things like that.” She straightens up. “I told you I wasn’t going to tell anyone your secret. You don't have to pretend to be my friend to look after yourself.”

As soon as the words fall off her tongue she regrets saying them, but especially once she sees Peter’s eyes. They've made so much progress in the past few months and in that moment, she knows she just set them back by ten steps. He folds his arms, his fists clenched as he shakes his head at Michelle.

“You really think that this whole thing was just because I wanted to protect my own secret.” She knows how bad it all sounds once he repeats it, but her stubbornness takes over. So she stands her ground, looking Peter straight in the eye with her lips pressed together. He runs his hand through his hair and starts pacing. “You are so unbelievable sometimes. I walk with you to school every day, I watch over you when you have to walk home alone to make sure you’re okay, I support you every single time Flash questions your leadership on the Decathlon team, and I tell you how much I appreciate you, MJ. And after all of that, you _still_ don’t think I care about you?” He turns towards her. 

“I would die to protect you, MJ,” he continues, looking her straight in the eye. “You wanna know why I wanted to keep my mission a secret from you? Because I knew if I told you, you would ask me not to go. And I would have dropped it all for you because you asked.” She feels her mouth dry as soon as he says the last sentence and it rings in her ears over and over again. 

_Because you asked._

The admittance is something she’s always wanted from Peter, but not in this way. This declaration for her, though a small statement, stings her. And all she can do is stare at him, dumbfounded, as she tries to process what she’s done. 

He pinches the bridge of his nose and he starts slowly pacing again. She bites her lip and calls out, “Tiger—“

“I can’t do this with you right now,” he cuts her off. He steps past her and starts walking back to Betty’s house. Above her, the fireworks start setting off and she watches Peter’s silhouette grow smaller as the sky booms above her. She wishes that Ned is receiving the kiss of his life right now, but most of all, she wishes she were too.

She feels like she’s stuck in some vacuum; a whole segment of time that’s not meant to exist, but does. And as much as she wants to stretch out her arm to the outside world, all she can do is remain still. 

***

**_Ned Leeds: Have you tried calling him?_ **

**_MJ: I don’t think he wants to see me_ **

**_Ned Leeds: Peter always wants to see you_ **

***

Ned’s the one who suggests it. 

“I’m not asking Peter to the winter dance,” Michelle states. The spring semester is officially in session. All the students flow through the hallway, smiles stretched across their faces, while Michelle walks in between them, feeling hollow. Ned follows closely behind her. 

"Why not?" Ned asks. Michelle shoots him a look.

"Ned he doesn't even want to talk to me right now. Why would he want to go to a dance with me?"

Ned raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious right now?" Michelle tilts her head. "Oh my god you are."

"What?" Ned's letting out a laugh of disbelief.

"Don't tell Peter this because this is kind of a breach of friend-code, but he's liked you for a while now." Ned raises his palms. "Just something to keep in mind."

She's grabs her copy of _Jane Eyre_ for her English class, spotting Peter as soon as she shuts the door of her locker. She imagines the look on his face matches hers pretty well. He dodges through the crowd until she can only see his head of hair as he steps into a classroom door.

While they're in the midst of her class reading, she picks up her phone and types out a text. 

**_MJ: I’m sorry. I miss you_ **

But instead of hitting send, she powers off her phone and plops it back into her bag.

***

She’s in the middle of watching a movie when there’s a knock at the door to her bedroom. She hears Isa and Andrew giggle on the other side and rolls her eyes, throwing herself off of her mattress and slightly stomping on the way over. She flings it open, expecting to see her twin siblings’ mischievous smiles, but instead her eyes land on the hem of a t-shirt that says, “Act in Defiance! Embrace Science!” 

She moves her eyes up, meeting the honey eyes belonging to none other than Peter Parker. 

“May I come in?” he inquires. Michelle nods her head and he steps in immediately. She quickly shuts the door behind her and grabs one of her throw blankets to tuck in between the crack at the bottom of the door.

Peter raises an eyebrow and Michelle briefly explains, “The twins.” She grabs her mug from off her nightstand and starts stirring the tea bag within the cup. “You can sit on my bed if you want or in the desk chair. Wherever really.” 

He chooses the desk chair, so she sits on her bed. He scratches the back of his head as he starts off, “I’m so sorry.” Her eyes widen. “I shouldn’t have gotten so upset with you and I should’ve been honest with you to begin with.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it to begin with,” Michelle admits. “Especially because I know it isn’t true.” Peter gives out a sigh of relief, reaching his hand out and squeezing Michelle’s shoulder. 

“When you told me that I couldn’t stop thinking about it, but mostly because I couldn’t stand for you to think I thought that way of you.” He drops his hand from her shoulder and starts to toy with his fingers. “I know I started walking with you because I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to tell anyone my secret, but I was honest the second time. I actually really liked talking to you that first day. And apart from then, I never thought of you as just a girl who knew my secret. You were always MJ, my friend.” His cheeks start to lightly gain a flush. “And I was honest when I told you about what I said outside. I wouldn’t have gone if you told me not to.”

Somehow her hand lands over Peter’s and gives it a light squeeze. He looks up at her gratefully. And all the universe seems to hang between them in that moment. Michelle knows that she can take this two ways, but for once, she decides to listen to Ned’s voice and confesses, “Um Peter, I like you. Not just as like, a friend.” 

The dorkiest smile crosses Peter’s face and in seconds, she’s suddenly up in the air of her bedroom, with Peter having picked her up to spin her around in a hug. She lets out a tiny scream, but it’s quickly covered with laughter. He sets her down, cupping her face. 

Michelle isn’t excellent at connecting with people. She’s never been charismatic like Liz or playful like Ned, but she knows in that moment that Peter wouldn’t want any thing less or more from her than just herself. 

And hey, they might only be sixteen, but Michelle realizes as his lips meet hers that whatever lies in between them is might be something more than just a simple “like.”


End file.
